


Cleansed

by sizzles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora didn't know, Based off a headcanon where soldiers were stolen children, Bow is a good friend, Dark Magic, First she-ra fic I wrote, Kyle had wings, Poor Kyle, Protective Lonnie, Rogelio is a good friend, They rebel from the Horde, and the ones who were magic had their magic and wings and stuff taken away, because shadow weavers a bitch, idk - Freeform, like from attacked villages and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzles/pseuds/sizzles
Summary: based off of a headcanon where the cadets and soldiers were stolen children from villages the Horde attacked, and Shadow Weaver uses her dark magic to rid off all of the good magic, and kids who had wings and stuff have magic scars where their wings and stuff once wasBasically kyle used to be a fae (which is why he's so weak) but isn't anymorebut yea enjoy this mess
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Cleansed

Recruiting for the Horde had always been simple and straightforward. It wasn’t as if its ways were kept a secret, but many of the horde soldiers just didn’t discuss it out of discomfort, or simply being irrelevant.  
Recruits consisted mostly of stolen children, too young to clearly remember when their village or town had been stormed. The stolen young would be raised inside the Horde, trained never to ask questions about what once was. Human recruits would be put straight into regular training. Recruits from magical origins would have their magic drained upon arrival by Shadow Weaver.  
The Horde was not merciful with their “cleansing.” If a child’s appearance did not suffice with the Horde’s ideals, it simply would be changed. Dark, faded scars were not uncommon amongst soldiers. 

Lonnie herself did not have any scars, seeing as she was human. Other cadets she knew did, and whenever she saw the faded twisted shadow-like scars that they bore, she felt a pang of sympathy.  
Looking out over the ruined town of her first mission, she had seen the townspeople running, screaming. They were strange looking to her. These people, with their magic and freedom, seemed so foreign. Would any of the scarred cadets have lived like this if not for the Horde? She shook the thought out of her head. She could not fail.

Walking through the forbidden enchanted forest, she felt scared. She would never have told her friends, though. Kyle and Rogelio both seemed calm and curious. They had never been allowed this far out before. The forest was extremely out of bounds for Horde soldiers, not only because it was princess territory, but because they knew some of their cadets had deeper connections to it. They needn’t had to worry though, Shadow-Weavers cleansing was thorough. 

Arriving at the edge of Brightmoon, their horde uniforms soon had them noticed by the guards, and soon they found themselves being forcefully dragged into the throne room, where the new Queen was sat.  
Queen Glimmer’s eyes flashed with recognition as they entered.  
“Horde Soldiers! What are they doing here?” She yelled. This attracted the attention of Adora and Bow, who came rushing in, sword and bows in hand. Adora’s eyes widened.  
“Lonnie? Rogelio? Kyle? What are you doing here?” She lowered her sword. Bow tilted his head at the sight of Kyle, who was shaking slightly in the hands of the guards.  
“You know them Adora?” Glimmer glanced back and forth at them cautiously.  
Adora warily looked at them, and nodded.  
“Yeah. We… They were my troop. Or at least part of it.”  
“Look, we’re done with the horde! We’re done!” Lonnie snapped, bringing the attention back to them.  
“We don’t wanna be dispensable soldiers anymore, we’re sick of it. We’ve left the Horde.” She finished, her breathing heavy.  
Glimmer looked dubiously at them.  
“Really? Or are you spying on us for them?” She snapped back.  
“I would rather die than do anything more for them!” Lonnie growled.  
“Please don’t send us back!” Kyle pleaded from beside her, his fearful eyes wide, shoulders shaking.  
Glimmer narrowed her eyes, and went to speak, but was cut off.  
“It’s okay Glimmer. I trust them.” Adora looked at them, and then turned to Glimmer, “They’re done.”  
Glimmer let out a long breath.  
“Fine. Guards, send them to the dungeons.” She waved her hand at them, and gestured for Adora and Bow to come with her. 

The dungeon ended up being a spare room in the castle, full of couches and pillows, and soft lights. As they waited, the late night grew into morning, and they found themselves falling asleep.  
Lonnie woke up with a strong arm wrapped around her protectively. She blearily opened her eyes and stiffened when dark walls didn’t surround her. The memory of the past day flooded back to her. She was not in the Horde anymore. She gently took Rogelio’s arm off her shoulders. A yawn came from the other side of Rogelio, and Kyle’s tired face appeared. She stood up and studied the room in proper light. Silky drapes lined the walls around them. She walked over to a large nearby window and peered out to see foreign fields of plants and produce surrounding the castle. A loud voice from behind her made her spin around. Rogelio stood up from where he was sitting.  
Glimmer entered the room haughtily, followed by Adora and Bow. 

“Don’t think you can escape, all the windows are locked!” She exclaimed at Lonnie, who flinched, and stepped away from the window.  
“Calm down Glimmer, give them a chance!” Bow patted her shoulder calmingly.  
“Okay, fine. I’m calm.” She sighed. “But we should check them for trackers or something. Who knows what they could be hiding!” She pounded a fist into her palm. Bow smiled apologetically at them. The three looked warily at them.  
Adora gestured for them to come closer and they walked over to them.  
“I’ll use my magic to scan for anything abnormal. You first.” She pointed to Lonnie, who stepped forward hesitantly and held out her arms.  
She felt a tingle go down her spine as Glimmer held out her hands and a beam of magic swept over her.  
“Okay. Nothing.” She seemed almost disappointed, and Lonnie grimaced. “Lizard dude. You next.”  
Rogelio grunted and held out his arms as the magic swept over him. Again, nothing was found. Kyle gulped and stepped forward.  
As Glimmer’s beam swept over him, the other’s watched on curiously. Suddenly as it passed around his torso it started to flash. Glimmer gasped and growled. “Dark Magic! Guards!”  
The guards started to advance towards the three. Kyle stepped back, afraid. “Wait, no! I’m not magic!”  
“Glimmer, no! He’s harmless!” Adora yelled, realization apparent in her eyes. The guards stopped advancing, but did not retreat, looking confusedly at Glimmer.  
“It’s just his cleansing scars, stop it!” Lonnie exclaimed.  
“What are cleansing scars? He has dark magic on him!” She hissed.  
“It’s… It’s where magic was, or where magic things used to be.” Adora recounted, as if remembering a description in her head.  
Lonnie shook her head. “It’s the scars where your precious Shadow-Weaver would rip out innocent children’s magic, or remove its source entirely.” She snapped. Adora paled.  
“What?”  
Bow looked shocked, but Glimmer still looked doubtful. “Show me.”  
Kyle’s face reddened, but he slid his uniform top off and turned around. Their eyes widened at the sight of two dark, raised jagged lines that trailed down from just beneath his shoulder-blades. Bow looked mortified, and Glimmer swallowed uncertainly.  
“Alright. Sorry.” She nodded awkwardly at them and walked out of the room. Adora hesitantly followed, leaving Bow in the room with them.  
He stepped forward slowly, as if deciding whether to or not.  
“Uh, sorry about that. She didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything…” He trailed off, and Kyle quickly slid his shirt back on.  
He glanced at him and his eyes flashed with sympathy.  
“Uhm. I don’t wanna be nosy but… What.. Uhm..” 

“Wings.” Kyle whispered quietly.  
“I mean at least that’s what I can remember. Like a butterfly? Yellow, I think. I’ve forgotten.” The small boy fiddled with a piece of his blonde hair.  
Bow’s eyes softened.  
“I might’ve been able to fly one day. Crazy huh?” He joked, but soon his smile slipped away. Bow nodded slowly.  
“Sorry that happened.” He said quietly. Kyle shrugged it off.  
“Just another gem of Horde life.” Lonnie leant her head back against the soft couch and closed her eyes. Bow sensed the three clamming up, and left the room with a final small wave, and the three all sat back down on the couch.  
Soon sounds around her began to become faint, and she fell back into a weary slumber.


End file.
